


I Am Here For You

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Character Study, Erotic Poetry, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock is ready for Jim, in so many ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Here For You

Art by Elfqueen55

I am here for your eyes, to gaze upon my flesh.

I am here for your ears, how they must hear how I purr.

I am here for your mouth, how it shall devour me soon.

I am here for your hands, how they shall touch me everywhere.

I am here for your soul, for it shall be mixed with mine.

Forever, and always, I am here for you.

 

 

 

 


End file.
